Question: Simplify the following expression: $\sqrt{75} - \sqrt{48}$
Explanation: First, try to factor any perfect squares out of the radicals. $= \sqrt{75} - \sqrt{48}$ $= \sqrt{25 \cdot 3} - \sqrt{16 \cdot 3}$ Separate the radicals and simplify. $= \sqrt{25} \cdot \sqrt{3} - \sqrt{16} \cdot \sqrt{3}$ $= 5\sqrt{3} - 4\sqrt{3}$ Finally, simplify by combining the terms. $= ( 5 - 4 )\sqrt{3} = \sqrt{3}$